thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High
"Sex, Lies and Hard Knocks High" is the 9th episode of Season One The Lying Game, airing October 10, 2011 - and the 9th episode overall. Plot Lexi continues to think Sutton is Emma. It turns out Emma tells her best friend everything unlike Sutton who’s told Mads and Char nothing. Lexi knows about Emma’s twin sister Sutton and that she went to Phoenix to see her. Lexi lets Sutton crash at her house since Lexi and Emma are best friends. Sutton is a little shocked at her kindness. Lexi takes Sutton home. The first thing Lexi does it take a photo of Sutton. Lexi clearly has a thing for photos. Sutton shows her snobby side by cleaning the rim of the glass when Lexi isn’t looking. Sutton meets Lexi’s mother for the first time and Lexi’s mom puts some money in the cookie jar. Lexi’s mom offers Sutton some mac and cheese. Sutton clearly thinks she’s about to get a home cooked meal and looks relieved. Lexis mom throws the packet at her so she can cook it herself while she goes off to have a bath. Sutton find out it’s gonna cost her $80 to get the bus home but that’s not Suttons biggest issue. Emma’s foster mother, Clarice turns up. She thinks Sutton is Emma and acts like the loving parent until Lexi and her mom leave the room. Then Clarice turns into a monster telling Sutton she’s an "ungrateful little bitch". Turns out things have been bad for Clarice since Emma left. Clarice’s foster parent licence has been revoked for at least 18 months so now she has no money coming in. Sutton doesn’t care and tells Clarice where to stick it. Sutton gets to see Emma’s wardrobe and she’s not impressed. She borrows a dress from Lexi’s mom and cuts it up so it meets the Sutton seal of approval, then heads to school. Lexi hands Sutton her lunch in a brown bag and Sutton acts disgusted. Lexi wonders what happened to the old Emma. A biy from school called Kalvin talks to Sutton and Lexi. He and Emma have some history and he invites them to a gambling party, with a $100 buy in, at his place. Lexi is attracted to Kalvin’s friend. Sutton tries to go and sit with the cool guys but Lexi pulls her away becasue Emma and Lexi always sit with the geeks. Sutton convinces Lexi to take the money from her moms cookie jar so they can go to the gambling party. The plan is to put the money back after they win. Sutton need the money for the bus home. Sutton and Lexi get dressed up for the gambling party in Sutton’s new fashion line that she made in Lexi’s bedroom. Sutton is terrible at blackjack and has no clue what she’s doing. She’s almost lost all the money when Kalvin replaces the dealer and lets Sutton win. Lexi is ecstatic and keeps taking photos. Sutton talks to Kalvin in private and she confirms he let her win. Kalvin invites her to stay the night but she goes home with Lexi. Sutton gets a call from Troy from the clinic Annie was in saying annie escaped a few nights ago. He thinks Annie has gone off to look for Emma. Sutton is ready to leave Vegas and go home. Lexi comes clean that she’s known it was Sutton the whole time. Lexi and Emma share everything and are best friends. Clearly Suttons friends are not as close. Sutton tells Lexi that she’s sorry she wrote that letter to her parents about Emma taking over her life. The real Emma continues to live in Sutton’s house and her family and all of Sutton’s female friends still think she’s Sutton. Emma apologizes to Ethan for “drunkenly propositioning him.” Then Emma puts her foot in it by accidently admiting she’s a virgin. She tries her best to cover the moment by getting some snacks from the kitchen. When Emma and and Ethan head towrd the kitchen they hear Kristin and Ted arguing. Kristin wants to come clean and tell Sutton the truth about the possibility of her birth mother being alive. Teds clearly doesn’t want that to happen. After the discussion he goes out the back and makes a call to Alec. Emma picks up the other receiver and listens in on the call. Alec tells Ted, “We both know why Sutton can never find out who her birth mother is.” Now Ethan and Emma know for certain that Ted and Alec know that Annie is Sutton’s mother but they still don’t know what all the secrets are about. Emma continues to worry that when Sutton comes back the only way she will be able to stay is if she’s of use to her twin. Alec is helping his son out by introducing him to a venture capitalist. Emma speaks to Thayer before the dinner and finds out he hasn’t heard from Sutton. Alec sees them talking and invites Emma to dinner. Alec gets a call from Dr. Hughes telling him that Annie Hobbs has escaped. At dinner Thayer does well and gets invited to meet the boss. Mads flirts with the venture capitalist over dinner. Derek and Char turn up at the same restaurant. They are celebrating their 10 day anniversary. Mads says it's a big deal to Char. Emma says she is doing a school paper on some things Alec might know because he is a lawer. Then Emma asks Alec, “How can you tell if someone is hiding something?” Alec responds and drums his fingers giving away that he is perhaps lying. Alec then makes it worse by pretending not to know Derek until Emma makes him remeber about the legal help he gave Derek. Alec lies again and says he left his wallet in his locker to escape Emma. Alec pulls Derek away from Char but Derek has no new info for Alec. Derek is falling for Char and has become a liabilty to Alec so Alec tells Derek to break up with Char. Derek doesn’t want to but he knows Alec can make his life difficult if he doesn’t do as Alec says. The next day Derek breaks up with Char and she has no idea why. Emma tells Char that it’s got something to do with Alec but Char can’t figure out why Alec would care who Derek is dating. Char gets a call from her Aunt Annie. The way Phylis spoke about Annie made it seem like they were just friends in high school. Chars mom grabs the phone off Char and Annie hangs up. Phylis freaks out and tells Char that Annie got in with the wrong crowd and they destroyed her. Phylis spent years trying to help Annie but Phylis stopped thinking of Annie as her sister years ago. Char tells Mads about the call from her Aunt Annie and Derek overhears. Derek tries to use this new information as leverage with Alec so he date Char again. Laurel left a condom in her pocket and her mom found it while doing the wash. Laurel tells Kristin that she slept with Justin and that it's okay becasue they love each other. Laurel tells Kristin she’s sorry she lied to her. Ted spends some time with Justin at the gold range. He confronts Justin about sleeping with Laurel. Krisitn comes clean to Emma about her birth mother Ruth Peterson might be alive. Now Emma knows Krisitn has no idea that Ruth isn’t the real birth mother or about the Annie Hobbs connection. Kristin doesn’t know Sutton has a twin or that Ted is lying to her. Emma feel protective of Kristin and can't tell her the truth as it would destroy her. Emma is protecting them becasue she feels this is the closest she’s ever come to having a real family. Kristin tells Ted she came clean to Sutton about her birth mother. Ted pretends to be supportive. Kristin gets the letter Sutton wrote to her and Ted. Emma is sitting right by her when she had the mail and Emma gets the letter that Sutton wrote to Kristin and Ted. Emma says she wrote the latter when she was mad at Ted and Kirsten. Emma and Ethan read the letter Sutton wrote and Emma now knows how Sutton really feels. Emma knows she has to leave Phoenix ASAP before Sutton comes back to ruin everything. Emma wants to say goodbye to everyone before she gets kicked out. Ethan tells her he’s going with her wherever she goes. Also see Gallery:Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker / Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer Recurring Cast *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers *Madison Burge as Lexi Samuel *Debrianna Mansini as Clarice Boyle Featured Music *'Defying Gravity by Freddy and the Dials: 'Sutton goes through the clothes at Lexi's '' *'Who's That Boy (feat. Dev) by Demi Lovato: Sutton and Lexi playing blackjack '' *'Come Away With Me by Lelica: ''At the end Sutton gets on the bus and Emma talks to Ethan'' *'Everything You Need by Kate Booye: 'Ethan working on his motorcycle and talking with Emma *'Turn Me On by TV/TV: 'Sutton and Lexi arrive to the party '' *'After School by The Nights ' *'You Belong to Me by Adam Marc Johnson''' *'Defying Gravity by Matt Johnson: 'Sutton redesigns Lexi’s unsexy clothes and shows it off at the cafeteria *'George Was Here by Abaco Music Library: 'Emma has “legal” questions she wants to ask Alec *'Making Good Time by Two Hours Traffic: 'Lexi gives Sutton Emma’s old clothes '' *'Ringing in My Ear by Two Hours Traffic: Lexi and Sutton walk into Lexi’s house *'''Alive by the shapes: ''Lexi picks up Sutton from Las Vegas Juvenile Detention Center and asks her about her quest in Arizona '' Title *The 'sex' part talks about Laurel and Justin who just had sex, the 'lies' part talks about all the lies going on in the episode, and the 'hard knocks high' talks about life experience which center on the adults. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series